


to the moon & back

by loveypcy



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, jeon jungook - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Moon, Stars, hand holding, happiness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveypcy/pseuds/loveypcy
Summary: in which lonely boy jungkook and pretty boy jimin watch the stars together.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cute





	to the moon & back

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story that i am posting on here so bare with me but it's very short and i was writing this while on the bus and decided to post it here because why not so yeah hope u like it.

One night in a strange city lived a boy with big dreams and hope. One thing to know about the boy was where he lived and how he lived. It was a simple small apartment complex just across the local market where he shopped or “shopped'' often. He was lucky to be sleeping on a cheap queen bed and a roof over his head, for now. He lived with an abusive mother who wasn’t any normal mother who was loving and caring. The only care she showed was clubbing and how many guys she can fit in her bed just in a week.

But the boy stayed optimistic, didn’t lose hope and was very humble for someone who lived the life he did. School wasn’t even an option for him, that’s what he thinks. His older brother moved out a couple years ago but got caught doing illegal drugs and got kicked out of campus. Now he stays at home with the boy and the mother, collecting money from others and exchanging things. He doesn’t talk about it much and keeps it all on the down low, not telling anyone. How he even made it into college is a even big shocker. 

As the boy would climb on the roof and stare at the stars he always looked for some sign that everything will be ok, no matter how optimistic he was, sometimes he did lose hope. He also wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. And this boy’s name is Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook was more on the adventure side and always loved exploring whenever he had the chance to. Even as a kid he would climb trees, branches, and anything he could go long distances. He always looked forward to something new everyday. 

Things changed when one gloomy day when the skies parted and all terror escaped. Jungkook walked past the telephone watching it ring as his mother picked it up, wishing she hadn’t in the first place. It was the day Jungkook lost his dad, his best friend, and his whole world. Everything shattered and he didn’t know if he could continue on. But he remembered his father’s words and it never left his mind since then, ‘ _ Don’t let the fear of the unknown keep you from doing what you wanna do’.  _ It made sense to Jungkook and he always keeps it close to him and reminds himself that when he is down. 

Jungkook sat on the cold roof looking over the town as the moon shined bright enough for him to still see his close surroundings. He was throwing small pebbles that have been strangely left on the shingles of his very own home. Just over the edge he saw a young couple, to what appeared to be them holding hands strolling down the street. He wondered what they were thinking, and said to each other. He also wondered what it felt like to hold someone’s hand. 

He looked down at his hands at that thought and felt the coolness over his skin making him shove his fragile hands in his hoodie pouch. Letting his mind roam a little more he was snapped out of those thoughts to hear footsteps behind him. He stayed still and thought of who it could be, his brother? A total stranger? 

Jungkook felt a presence sitting right beside him as he glanced a little bit to his left and saw another boy. A pretty boy, he thought. 

“Mind if i join you?” The boy spoke in an angelic way that was unexplainable to Jungkook. 

“Oh um, sure.” was all he managed to say. 

The two sat in silence for a while, staring at the buildings and street lights below. Seconds later the boy laid back and stared up at the sky instead. 

“The sky looks pretty this time of night”.  _ Just like you,  _ was what Jungkook wanted to say but couldn’t.

“Yeah it does”, Jungkook responds softly to the boy as he looked up at the stars to see the view he admired. 

“You won’t be able to see much of the sky from that angle, laying down gives you a different perspective.” the boy stated. Jungkook hesitated but slowly leaned back to join the other boy to gaze at the beautiful stars above them. 

The two stayed quiet in silence, but a good silence. One that didn’t need awkward conversations or constant glances and exchanges of eye contact. Everything felt perfect. Jungkook felt at peace, and he wasn’t sure how but all he knows is that he needed this boy to be near him more. 

“I’m Jimin”, the boy spoke.

“I’m Jungkook”, he smiled and turned his head over to Jimin. 

Jimin turned his head to face Jungkook’s direction making Jungkook’s cheeks flush with red. 

“Nice to meet you Jungkook.” Jimin turned his head back still smiling.  _ Gosh he is so pretty. _

Jungkook wanted to stay like this forever. He didn’t want to go back to his life of misery and being hopeful when all the hope he needed was just six inches away from him. He felt a touch at his fingers as they flinched at the sudden action. Jimin’s fingers intertwined with Jungkook’s slowly as their hands were getting closer and closer, getting stuck together like glue. 

Jungkook smiled and blushed looking down at their hands and feeling nothing but joy. What was this feeling? What was happening to him? Everything felt new and he somehow liked it, and he never wanted it to end. 

“Your hand fits perfectly with mine Jungkookie”, the younger blushed even more at the nickname and only nodded softly. 

“Hey Jimin,” Jungkook started. A simple hum escaped Jimin’s lips in response. “Wanna go to the moon?” Jimin giggled softly looking over at Jungkook. 

“Yes of course. Anywhere you go I go.”

Jungkook paused then smiled sweetly, “To the moon and back, Jimin.To the moon and back” 


End file.
